The Emerald Fairy
by alyssaxD
Summary: Syaoran and eriol were just normal teenagers until they stumbled across a wardrobe.. Full summary inside. SXS and EXT


**The Emerald Fairly**-by blackrose88907

Syaroan and Eriol were regular teenagers who happened to find a magical world. There they find life-sized fairies. The head fairy wants Syaroan and Eriol to find his sister who has been missing for a few moths. Everyone called the fairy "Emerald Fairy Goddess". Will Syaroan find her? If he does will love spread between them? SxS and ExT

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS it belongs to CLAMP (or CLAMPS) I don't own the title either. My classmate made it up. So please don't sue me. And please review!

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please tell me if the story is good or bad! 

For everyone so we **ALL **don't get confused.

'thinking'

"saying out loud"

* * *

Pov (underlined)

Syaroan pov (point of view)

"Why the hell is that wardrobe here?' (It means closet in British language)

'am I crazy? I'm talking to myself'

"But you should open it Syaroan and you are not crazy" Eriol said.

"don't read my mind Eriol, it's not nice" Syaroan said in a mocking tone.

"just open it you asshole" Eriol said through gritted teeth

normal pov 

so Syaroan did. He opened it. But instead of coats and clothes there were trees and snow. They walked into the wardrobe. Eriol was about to close the door but Syaroan yelled at him.

"Never lock yourself in a wardrobe you baka!" Syaroan had said.

As they walked into the unknown place a male fairy came by. He had silver hair and matching eyes. He had silvery-grayish wings. He asked, "Are you a friend or foe?"

Syaroan was speechless.

Then the fairy looked more closely. Then he gasped. He said " You are not a magical creature, but could it be two sons of Adam!"

Eriol was the first to reply. "You mean a boy or man?"

The male fairy said "that is correct. But we haven't seen mortals in a long time. How did you get here?" he demanded

"We got here from the wardrobe." Syaroan said

"Very well, sons of Adam. Follow me. " and he started to fly slowly so Syaroan and Eriol could follow him.

Soon they stopped at a huge palace.

There was a guard and said halt to Syaroan and to Eriol but the male fairy said "it's okay Takashi. They're guests.

"yes, sir" said the guy so called Takashi(is it how you spell it?)

So he let Syaroan and Eriol into the humongous palace.

They (Syaroan and Eriol) nervously stepped into the palace.

Yukito, the male fairy bowed to a fairy in royal clothes.

"Good afternoon, Lord Touya. (or was it Toya?)

Touya said, "You may stand"

Touya had brown hair and brown eyes. His wings were pale white.

And Yukito stood up.

Then Touya had his eyes on Syaroan and Eriol. He asked who were these weird looking people.

Yukito began to talk:

"You see Lord Touya, these people are sons of Adam."

"They came from the land of Wardrobe."

"It's called Japan! Thank you **so **much for understanding." Said Syaroan.

Yukito said nothing but "Your welcome"

That made Syaroan so mad that he screamed, "I was being sarcastic!"

Eriol was trying so hard to help Syaroan keep his cool. That he poured ice cold water on Syaroan. Which immediately cooled Syaroan down.

All Syaroan said was "Thank you" through gritted teeth.

And Eriol was clueless and stupidly said "Your welcome my cute little descendant!"

Syaroan yelled, "I was being sarcastic! You idiot! No one knows if I'm sarcastic or not!"

Then Touya screamed, "Shut the FUCK up!"

Syaroan, Eriol, and Yukito was shocked.

The first one to recover was Eriol and he quickly said "sorry"

"Now I need you to find my sister, the Emerald Fairy, as she is called. Her real name is Sakura Kinomoto. Will accept to help me?" Touya asked

"Sure, of course we would help."

"We appreciate your help. She has been missing for some time. 4 months to be exact. You may sleep here for the night. You need lots of rest for your long search. Also I will have a fairy named Tomoyo to help you. You will see her tomorrow in the morning. Good day" And Touya left.

Yukito lead them to their rooms.

Syaroan's room had a green background with brown wolves on them. Syaroan liked his room very much.

Eriol's room was blue with ripples of different shades of blue. Eriol didn't really care what his room looked like. All he wanted was some sleep.

**What do you think? Was it good or bad? Please review ) P** I would be mad if you didn't review:( ** Thanks for reading my story!** Hmm I think its good for now. hmmm...800 words not bad.. for now..


End file.
